digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuyamon
|java=Yuka Imai |enva=Mari Devon |enva2=Melissa Fahn |enva2n=(Tamers) |partner=Rika Nonaka Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio |jacards= , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , |s1=Maid Mode Sakuyamon |s2=Sakuyamon X |s3=Kuzuhamon |s4=Kuzuhamon Miko Mode |n1=(Zh:) 沙古牙獸/沙古牙兽 Shā gǔ yá shòu }} Sakuyamon is a Shaman Digimon. It holds the role of a , acting as an agent of God's will. Like Taomon, it freely uses techniques in battle, and has the ability to employ God Beast-species Digimon. It always carries four pipes on the belt around its waist, within which lurk four that possess the attributes of "Fire", "Water", "Wind", and "Thunder", respectively. It is able to use these kuda-gitsune for everything from attacking to gathering information. Just like MagnaAngemon's , it is able to change into Maid Mode Sakuyamon which administers Shinto rituals. It wields the - "}}. Its gloves bear the Zero Unit, and the characters on the foreheads of the red, blue, green, and yellow kuda-gitsune read , , , and , respectively. Attacks * , "Dragon Helix" in Digimon Rumble Arena, "Fox Strike" in Digimon World Data Squad, "Quad Fox Attack" in Digimon Battle, and retains its original name of "Izuna" on , and in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.|飯綱||lit. "Izuna"Izuna is a form of sorcery, practiced by the Izuna Shugen cult of , which utilizes .}}: Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. * , , , and in Digimon World 3.|金剛界曼荼羅|Kongoukai Mandara|lit. " "}}: Strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. *'Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth': Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. *'Crystal Sphere': Creates a spherical barrier around itself. *'Amethyst Wind': Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. * : Destroy your enemy with a burning blue flame. * : Drops down like lightning from the sky and attacks with a kick. * : Throws a card and seals the enemy's power. * : Attacks with a flaming kick from the sky. * * * '|管狐||lit. "Fox Pipe"}} Design Sakuyamon is a tall humanoid Digimon. Most of its body is covered in black, skin-tight fabric. It wears knee-high, purple and yellow boots with the symbol on the instep, and purple and yellow gauntlets with the yin-yang symbol displayed on the backs of the hands. It also wears a yellow and shoulder guards (the latter of which have the yin-yang symbol emblazoned upon them), and a yellow, traditional -style half mask which obscures its human-like face. It also has ankle-length silver hair tied into pigtails, and carries a long staff with several rings adorning the tip. Etymologies ;Sakuyamon (サクヤモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Sakuyamon card, titled "Kongoukai Mandara", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Kongoukai Mandara technique. Kongoukai Mandara inflicts instant death on one enemy. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World Data Squad Sakuyamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digital Monster D-Project Sakuyamon is one of the Megas of the Shrine level, following Taomon. In the post-game, the Viximon in the Shrine level will have a Sakuyamon in its party. With Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon, MegaGargomon, or BlackMegaGargomon, Sakuyamon can DNA Digivolve into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Digimon World 3 Sakuyamon is obtainable with Renamon when it gets to level 40, or with the other Rookie level Digimon, by raising Taomon to level 99. For Renamon, Sakuyamon unlocks Angemon at level 30 with 150 Wind Tolerance, Devimon at level 10, and Digitamamon at level 20 with 400 Wisdom. It is also available as a blue Mega Digimon card with 50/50. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon, IceLeomon, and Lillymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Sakuyamon in Infinite Cauldron Layer 06 had woken up for the first time in centuries and had heard about Floatia, so wanted to join it as was there as well. Asking the Hero to open up Taomon's charm, the Hero states it cannot, so Sakuyamon telepathically contacts Taomon. In the middle of the conversation with Taomon, Sakuyamon suddenly attacks the Hero. After being defeated Sakuyamon said that Taomon said it have to fight the Hero to be allowed to join the City. Sakuyamon then joins the City and joins the advanced item shop, selling drinks. Sakuyamon is a Forest Data type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Taomon and Lillymon and can DNA Digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Sakuyamon is #326, and is a Mega-level, MPtype-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 296 HP, 348 MP, 146 Attack, 130 Defense, 158 Spirit, 133 Speed, and 73 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Dodge Dance, Assassin, and Skill Master traits. Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon. In order to digivolve to Sakuyamon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 16,000 Holy experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Kuzuhamon. Sakuyamon can also DNA digivolve from Kyukimon and Kabukimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 47, with 14,000 Holy experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Kuzuhamon. Sakuyamon can be hatched from the Heroine Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Sakuyamon is #223, and is a Mega-level, MP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Holy elements and a weakness to the Water and Dark elements. It possesses the Paralysis Barrier, Master of Saving, Skill Master, and Healing Wave traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Sakuyamon, your Digimon must be at least level 42 with 170 speed and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Sakuyamon and befriended Renamon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Sakuyamon DigiFuses from Taomon, Renamon, and Kabukimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Sakuyamon is a Light Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Silphymon, Taomon, and Monzaemon. Its special attack is Amethyst Mandala and its support skill is Adroit Wisdom, which increases from Intelligence by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Sakuyamon is #246 and is a Light Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Silphymon, Taomon, and Monzaemon. Its special attack is Amethyst Mandala and its support skill is Adroit Wisdom, which increases from Intelligence by 15%. Digimon Battle Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon. Digimon Masters Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon at level 41 and can digivolve to Kuzuhamon at level 65 using the Monks' Staff. Digimon Heroes Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon. Digimon Links Sakuyamon digivolves from Silphymon, Taomon, and Monzaemon. Digimon ReArise Sakuyamon may digivolve from Taomon. Notes and references